The present invention relates to one-piece metal mounting clips of the type having a backing plate, a flange at one edge and a lip on the flange for retaining the mirror on the clip, and which are adapted to be mounted directly to the wall surface by a headed mounting screw extending through a slot in the back plate. When such one-piece metal clips are mounted on a wall, the head of the screw overlies the front face of the back plate and problems have been encountered in chipping of the mirror edges and scratching of the mirror backing on the head of the mounting screw during installation of the mirror, even when a protective pad of fiber, sponge rubber or the like is provided between the mirror and the back plate.